1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide device of an automobile seatbelt for guiding a seatbelt drawn out from a retractor.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, there is a tendency to employ a three-point type seatbelt device also to a rear seat of vehicles such as automobiles and the like to improve the safety of passenger. As shown in FIG. 9, a shoulder belt, which is used in station wagons and the like to hold the chest of the passenger, is arranged such that a seatbelt (shoulder belt) 21 drawn out from a retractor 20 is attached by folding back with a sash guide stay 23 across a rear quarter glass 22.
Although this type of the sash guide stay 23 is disclosed as a shoulder anchor for a vertically adjusting mechanism in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-13619, it is not necessarily preferable for outside appearance because it is exposed to the side of a compartment.
In contrast, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-198755 discloses a seatbelt guide (guide device) disposed at a center portion of a rear tray although it is installed for a sedan type, and when this seatbelt guide is installed in the station wagon in the same manner, the good appearance of the compartment of the station wagon can be attained.
However, when the device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-198755 is installed along a body side, the weight of the device increases as the sizes of the components constituting the device are increase to secure strength, and design freedom in regard to component layout is reduced. In particular, since the space behind the rear seat is used as a baggage room in the station wagons, the space in which the device can be installed is limited. Thus, it becomes important to reduce the weight and the size of the device and to increase the design freedom.